mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mitchell Party
Super Mitchell Party is an upcoming party video game developed by Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. and published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon. It is the fifth main installment in the Mitchell Party series and is scheduled for release on October 5, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC video game consoles. It was described by Nickelodeon and THQ Nordic as a "complete relaunch" and "complete refresh" of the Mitchell Party series when revealed at THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018, the game "goes back to the four-player basics as you take turns, race across the board searching for Fake Power Stones and battle devious enemies across the board with signature moves to have items long your journey"3 as seen in the Mitchell Party installments prior to Mitchell Party 5, but also incorporates elements from the more contemporary Mitchell Party games, including the "ally" mechanics from Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush. Additionally, the game takes advantage of Console (or PC) hardware for its minigames, such as flicking the Nintendo Switch Joy-Con as if it was a frying pan handle (or with PlayStation Move on PS4 or on Xbox One with Xbox Kinect). The game is set to be the first installment in the Mitchell Party franchise to incorporate online play, as minigames can be played online. Gameplay The traditional gameplay of the older Mitchell Party games returns in Super Mitchell Party. The standard game mode, Party Mode, features up to four players taking turns and navigating the board in search of stars while competing against one another in a variety of minigames. A second mode, known as Partner Party, has two teams of two players also searching for fake power stones on a free-movement board similar to those in Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush. The game can be played with only one Joy-Con controller (or in other videogame consoles, PlayStation Move or Xbox Kinect) per player, allowing two players to play together with only one system, which comes with two Joy-Cons (or PlayStation Move controllers). Super Mitchell Party will also take advantage of the Switch's local wireless capabilities, allowing teams to play from separate Switch consoles and allowing multiple Switch consoles to be arranged and synchronized to create larger, multi-monitor environments in a mode called "Toad's Rec Room" (as patented prior to the game's reveal ). Some of the minigames will be played using traditional button controls, while others may be controlled by motion controls, such as a tricycle race minigame. Anthony returns as Super Mitchell Party s host, directing the players throughout the game. Online play Super Mitchell Party features online multiplayer for the first time in the Mario Party series. While Party Mode's board games are restricted to offline play, players will be able to play the game's 80 minigames with other players either locally or online independent of the board games in the game's "Online MVM-thon" mode. In the Online MVM-thon mode, players compete in five randomly-selected minigames aiming to get the highest score. It will also feature leader boards and a ranking system, as well as currently-unknown rewards that players will get for playing the mode. Some sources criticized the game's lack of an online party mode. Playable characters The roster of playable characters in Super Mitchell Party includes Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Annabelle, Ebony, Valerie, Dusty Riddle, Amber, Princess Paulina, Devin Nelson, Kelly Watargashi, Dr. Alexander Payne, Amanda Payne, Dr. Marquessa, Genola, and Welton Payne-Smythe, all of whom are returning characters. New playable characters to the series include Summer Savage and Terra Solaris, who had only previously appeared as a playable character in handheld Mitchell Party games; and Marquessa Thug, a Marquessanik and a Airsailor, none of whom has previously been a playable character in Mitchell Party. Character Abilities *Mitchell **Dice trademark; Mitchell Dice: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. **Movement Ability; Dash: Mitchell has the ability dash across the spaces at supersonic speed when he selects the same number on the dice two times in a row, on the second turn he will move Double the Spaces of the number on the dice. **Battle Ability; MVM Plover: Mitchell can use his MVM Plover to attack *Gavin **Dice trademark; Gavin Dice: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. **Movement Ability; Hover: Gavin will use his jetpack to hover across the Gavin spaces until getting tired. **Battle Ability; Gaviegan: Gavin can use his Gaviegan to attack *Carolyn **Dice trademark; Carolyn Dice: +1 mvm coins, +3 mvm coins, 1, 2, 3, 4. **Movement Ability; Carolyn Pure Heart: Carolyn can eventually use her immensely strong spiritual powers and bring luck on her side. **Battle Ability; Carolyn's Pure Arrow: Carolyn will use distant targeting from her bow and arrow, then she will fires luminous arrows onto the enemy to eliminate her foe's dark powers. *Jennifer **Dice trademark; Jennifer Dice: -1, +1, 1, 2, 3, 4. **Movement Ability; Jennifer Hammer Jump: Jennifer can use her Giant Hammer to jump from one Hammer Space to another. **Battle Ability; Jennifer's Hammer Attack: Jennifer will run up and whack her Hammer onto the enemy, then she will spin around whacking the opponent with her Hammer four more times. *Martin **Dice trademark; Martin Dice: 0, 1, 3, 4, 3, 4. **Movement Ability; Moody climb: who has the ability to climb when he reaches certain spaces. **Battle Ability; Martin's Bare-knuckle boxing: Martin's Bare-knuckle boxing can attack enemies with his Bare-knuckled boxing punches. *David **Dice trademark; David Dice: 0, 0, 1, 1, 2, 3. **Movement Ability; Wolf Dash: David has the ability dash across the spaces with a werewolf spirit when he selects the same number on the dice two times in a row, on the second turn he will move Double the Spaces of the number on the dice. **Battle Ability; David's Crippler Blast: David can attack enemies with an wolflike energy blast beam technique, known as the Crippler Blast. *Nicholas **Dice trademark; Nicholas Dice: 0, 1, 4, 1, 1, 6. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Annabelle **Dice trademark; Annabelle Dice: 1,1,1,1,1,1. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Ebony **Dice trademark; Ebony Dice: 0, -1, -2, 1, 3, 4. **Movement Ability; Stealth: She can sneak past other players across the spaces and steal their mvm coins for greedy intentions. **Battle Ability; Ebony's Kickboxing: Ebony's kickboxing skills can attack enemies even with a devastating kick. *Valerie **Dice trademark; Valerie Dice: 0, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1. **Movement Ability; Underwater Movement: Valerie can move across the spaces underwater and follows the direction underwater without drowning. **Battle Ability; Valerie's Tai Chi: Valerie can use her cryokinetic powers to attack and turns her enemies into solid ice. *Dusty Riddle **Dice trademark; Dusty Dice: 0, 2, 3, 3, 5, 6. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Amber **Dice trademark; Amber Dice: 0, 1, 3, 3, 5, 5. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Scottie Salmon **Dice trademark; Scottie Dice: 0, 1, 3, 2, 4, 6. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Sarah Lynn Meadows **Dice trademark; Sarah Dice: 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 6. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Princess Paulina **Dice trademark; Paulina Dice: **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Devin Nelson **Dice trademark; Devin Dice: 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4 **Movement Ability; Devin's speedbike: She can ride her Superbike to pass through other players to land on spaces only on-land. **Battle Ability; Devin's Fury: Devin can create purple aura and punch her enemy lights out with nursery. *Kelly Watargashi **Dice trademark; Kelly Dice: 0, 1, 3, 3, 5, 5. **Movement Ability; Kelly Float: She has her ability to temporarily float in the air across the spaces until getting tired. **Battle Ability; Kelly barge: Kelly can use the wary animals to attack enemies *Dr. Alexander Payne **Dice trademark; Alexander Dice: 0, 0, 0, 4, 5, 6. **Movement Ability; Doc's Grappling Hook: Alexander carries a projectile which shoots a retractable grappling hook attached to a cable while landing on certain spaces. **Battle Ability; Doc Kung-Fu: This move allows the doc to land some serious kung-fu punch-and-kick combos to eliminate enemies in the process. *Amanda Payne **Dice trademark; Amanda Dice: 0, 1, 3, 3, 5, 5. **Movement Ability; Amanda's Motorscooter: This allows Amanda to ride her Motorscooter (seen in the Constant Payne opening) only for two turns to harmlessly pass through other players to land on spaces. **Battle Ability; Amanda's Kung-Fu: This move allows Amanda to create a hologram of herself with an holographic kung-fu punch to her enemies' face in the process. *Dr. Marquessa **Dice trademark; Marquessa Dice: 0, -3 mvm coins, -3 mvm coins, 4, 5, 6. **Movement Ability; Marquessa Mobile-D: This allows Marquessa to ride his armored dune buggy vehicle that runs on four wheel drive bulldozing through other players only to land on certain amount of spaces for one turn. **Battle Ability; Marquessa Monitor: Marquessa throws his trademark detonation monitor like a bomb to blow-away enemies in destined to bring Marquessa Land in order. *Genola **Dice trademark; Genola Dice: -3 mvm coins, -3 mvm coins, 1, 4, 5, 6. **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Welton Payne-Smythe **Dice trademark; : **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Summer Savage **Dice trademark; : **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Terra Solaris **Dice trademark; : **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Marquessa Thug **Dice trademark; : **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : *Marquessanik **Dice trademark; : **Movement Ability; : **Battle Ability; : Boards The boards in the game are mostly taken of combining the elements from Mitchell Party and Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush, Some of the board worlds have straight-forward (or free-movement) area for players to take a navigating lead through the board in search of Fake Power Stones while competing against one another in a variety of minigames just like the previous games in the series. Plot the Story Mode is an one-player only game which serves as the game's main mode. The story of the game takes place after the events of Kelly Scramble in Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush, Inside the Raleighopolis State Fair amusement park Gordo and his space minions reign terror to the fun-loving amusement park to challenge the citizens of Raleighopolis in Mitchell Party. While playing the game, The player can choose a character and recruit a Kelly Scramble-based allies to face three Gordoniks. The only way to defeat them and clear the board is to take all their coins away, mostly by beating them in minigames. Players must take all coins from the Gordoniks to defeat him. If players lose all of the mvm coins or don't defeat the Gordoniks within fifteen turns, the game is over. After players win five boards, they face Gordo in a final stage mini-game called "Gordo's Space fight", which is a one-on-one mini-game with Gordo. There are four parts to the battle. First, players go against gordoniks. Next, players have to chase down Gordo with the pencil Fighter arwing to go through three space rings to pursue him for a short time. Then players face Gordo directly; they must make him jump onto a tile three times to clear the third part. The final part of the minigame is the final battle, where Gordo grows. After throwing fireballs and hitting Gordo with them five times, the game is cleared and the final board is unlocked. Development Super Mitchell Party is being developed by Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc.. THQ Nordic Inc. revealed Super Mitchell Party on 12 June 2018 during their Electronic Entertainment Expo 2018 Nickelodeon presentation, where they also announced that the game would release on 5 October 2019 for all video game consoles. Features *Mitchell Party: the original Mitchell Party board game has new elements like character dice blocks, a party system, and new boards *New Mode: Online MVM-thon: An online mode that features five different, ever-changing mini-games. Players can play against friends or people all over the world. *Anthony's Rec Room: A new playstyle that pairs up for either systems for Tabletop mode *80 new mini-games with many ways to play *Use of Nintendo Switch's Joy-Con controllers, PS4 PlayStation Move controllers, Xbox One Kinect 2 or the PC mouse-&-keyboard controls in different ways *Like Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush, the game features allies. *Super Mitchell Party will feature online leaderboards with prizes. *Super Mitchell Party features the same gameplay and competition with Nintendo's Super Mario Party video game for the Nintendo Switch but with Mitchell-related gameplay, gimicks and personalities. References External links * Category:2019 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Party series Category:Super Mitchell Party Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games